High School of the Gods
by Jhakasi
Summary: In a world without the great prophecies, rampant monster attacks or anything nearly as dangerous, the demigods gather for the high school life. Percy is transferred into a new school after his many expulsions from all the others he'd gone through yearly. Starting his sophomore year away from home at Long Island Prep, he is introduced to the High School of the Gods.
1. First day at a new school

**A/N: First submission in a while, and I wanted to try something a little different. More upbeat and comical hopefully. Hope everyone enjoys the idea and story, and hopefully I can maintain a regular update of at least once a week or so. Thanks and like always, R&R. I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

It's the unfortunate start of a new school year. Which means quite a lot for a young, sixteen your old book from Manhattan, like myself. My school life so far had been filled with one trouble after another, as I had never actually been to the same school for more than a year, before being "asked" to not return. It was a painful teenage existence. Ever since I could remember I'd be a one-and-done student, bounced from different schools year after year. The last handful of schools for me had been the usual year stint at Yancy Academy, Meriweather Prep and Goode High. I couldn't help but sigh as my mom finally pulled up to this new school, and my second school since I entered high school, Long Island Prep.

Long Island Prep, like many of the others I'd attended the past couple of years, was a closed campus with it's own housing for students. The worst thing about the school though, was it was hours away from my home of Manhattan. This would be my first school experience outside of the Big Apple, and unfortunately for me, my mom Sally made sure I knew that this might be the last straw before I was shipped off to military school or something even worse by my nearly-nonexistent dad.

"I know it's going to be a bit of a change, Percy." She said with a smile as she tussled my pitch black hair for a moment. "You're father recommended this school though. He says that if you can't make it here, then you'll have no choice to be out at sea with him."

I groaned and sighed once again. My life so far had been absolutely terrible. Every school I'd been to, had been chalk full of bullies and brats who just felt that it was their mission in life to make sure mine was pure hell.

"Run along dear, you don't wanna start things off on the wrong foot." My mom, Sally, gently gave me a nudge to the door.

I hesitated for a moment before opening the car door and trudging myself up the steep hill towards the campus. I had a pause for just a moment to catch my breath at that overly large pine tree that peered both ways over the valleys. The campus was enormous. I had half expected to see some college like system of buildings, not a type of wilderness summer camp look. Before I could think of anything more about the odd layout and buildings, I was interrupted by a fairly cute young woman with striking, frizzled red hair and a splay of freckles.

"You must be this year's transfer student. I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare." She extended a hand politely as she looked me up and down with a smirk

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I replied back nervous and awkwardly. "I'm Perseus Andrew Jackson."

"Percy." The girl stiffed a light giggle, shaking her head softly side to side. "I've come to escort you to see Mr. D, our principal, and some of the other staff. Since you're a day early, things should be relatively relaxed for you."

I couldn't help but nod as I followed the cute redheaded girl down to the large three story barn-like house, with it's wrap around porch. She had a slightly baggy shirt and jeans that had plenty of notes and drawing scribbled all over them, but neither seemed to conceal the fact she had an attractiveness about her. The pants definitely didn't hide that she had a cute ass. Which I was apparently staring too long at, as she cleared her throat at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Is there something you needed help with there, Percy?" She smirked again, making me look away in blushing embarrassment.

"Uh.. not really..." I blanched with my reply back, feeling like a ridiculous teenage boy.

We walked the rest of the way quietly as I made the effort to stare at everything but the girl, who I wasn't completely sure if she was my age or a little older. When we reached the porch steps, she spun around so quickly I nearly plowed her right over. This caused her to giggle and smile at me, her hands pressed against my chest to buffer the space between us.

"I just remembered something, one moment." Her grin didn't disappear as she hastily wrote something down on the bottom of a sheet of paper, glancing back up when she finished but didn't show me yet.

_Fantastic _I berated myself mentally. _First person you meet, and your already getting in trouble. _

She led me into the main foyer of the big barn house, and handed me the sheet of paper she had written on. It contained my schedule and teachers list on it, the times of my classes and everything else helpful that I needed to know. At the bottom of the page though, was a hard to make out ten digit number.

"Try not to wait to long before calling, okay?" The girl smiled at me again as she patted my arm lightly, while walking out of the room.

It took me a few moments to notice the middle aged gentlemen who was sitting in a wheelchair towards the back of the room and near the low crackling fireplace. I clenched my teeth in embarrassment and frustration but he didn't seem worried about the exchange with myself and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"It's good to have you here at last, Mr. Jackson." He said as he wheeled himself completely to face me. "I'm the vice principal and language instructor. You can call me Mr. Brunner for the time being."

I puffed out a light sigh as I chewed on my lip, glancing down at my schedule. Mr. Brunner started telling about the days here, what was expected of me and those around me. All the usual boring details I was more than familiar with from my many trips to all the other schools I'd been to until now. It was his next statements that threw me off guard though.

"You have seven allotted course classes. English, Math, History and Science are mandatory but the other three are entirely up to you to select. Aside from your lunch of course."

I looked slightly stunned. Here I was with my first day at this out of the way, camp-school, getting to somewhat pick my class schedule. This was definitely new to me. Maybe this weird out of the way, camp-school wouldn't be so bad after all.

I scanned over the courses and and pointed at what I wanted. "Astronomy please."

Mr. Brunner nodded as he took my paper and filled out the schedule himself. He checked it over before handing it back and smiling politely. "I've filled out your schedule according to your class year and elective. I believe you also participate in sports as well, correct?"

I nervously glanced at the ground before nodding. "Yes, sir. I enjoy baseball the most."

Mr. Brunner once again scribbled something into the seventh and final slot, examining the schedule and sheet and going over it with me. English was my first class, followed by Astronomy second. That lead into Maths and then lunch, which was followed by my afternoon classes of science, history and finally my physical education.

"Instead of taking the P.E. class though, you can head and try out for one of the sporting teams in your final period." The vice principal commented. "Hopefully you also have a good time here, Perseus. Welcome to Long Island Prep, high school of the Gods."


	2. Maybe not yet, but maybe not

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up, and hopefully I can get 2-3 chapters in per week.. schedule willing. Thanks to those who've read so far and hopefully we can get the high school drama ramped up soon enough, PJO style.**

* * *

I had assumed that with the vice principal, Mr. Brunner, dismissing me with my now finished schedule, that I would be shown around the campus and have some free time to explore as well. That was a severe miscalculation.

"Perry Jandan!" I winced at the butchering my name took.

"It's Percy, sir." I bit on my tongue as a portly, red faced man drunkenly wobbled my direction, jabbing a chubby finger at me.

"Perry, Parker, Pamela..." he trailed off in his slur, with a hiccup. "It doesn't matter much. I've seen your files, Patrick, and you're one very troublesome troubling trouble maker and I won't stand for it."

I wasn't sure whether to chuckle at his antics or feel repulsed by the terrible smell of too much wine that seemed to waft off of him.

"I'm not here to cause any trouble, sir." I said like I had rehearsed and announced to gods knows how many previous schools principals.

"Ha." He said with a forceful hiccup. "You've already caused plenty of trouble."

I stared at him blankly as the wheel chair bound Mr. Brunner rolled between us, interrupting. "Mr. D, I think that perhaps you are slightly mistaken as this is our young Percy's first morning with us."

"Maybe not yet.." The drunk seeming principal, Mr D, stammered and shook his finger around more. "But maybe not..."

I stood there with a completely blank and puzzled expression as I tried to figured out what his words meant. Mr. Brunner prodded the wobbling principal out of the room and came back to apologize.

"That happens more often than you would believe, sadly."

I found myself frowning slightly, as I wondered what my parents had gotten me into. I was rather frustrated with the situation, unsure of how this prison camp of a school campus was going to be good in any way. I was pulled out of my musings by the vice principal, who seemed to understand my silent frustration.

"Mr. Jackson, are you alright?" Mr. Brunner asked, refocusing my attention. "A lot of young, new students tend to feel anxious and overwhelmed by our unique methods of teaching and living. Perhaps you just need a little more familiarity."

As if on cue, a young girl with silky dark hair and gleaming black eyes entered the room from upstairs. I was slightly caught off guard by how cute she looked. She was wearing jeans and an orange shirt, lightly twirling a green cap on her fingers. She glanced between Mr. Brunner and myself, lightly smirking as she walked over to our location, just not far from the fireplace.

"Hey, Chiron. Mr. D said that you might need me to be a tour guide." The girl gave a small wink in my direction.

"Ah, perfect timing Bianca." Mr. Brunner said with a friendly smile. "You can show Perseus around. He's transferring here and today is his first day."

I lightly flinched but mentally shrugged it off, looking at the wheel-chair man. "Chiron? Like as in the myth of the old Greek trainer?"

"Yes, my parents thought the name suited me." He replied back solemnly, but cast a glance at the girl, Bianca.

"Of course, I'd love to show the new guy around." Bianca wasted no time in grabbing my hand and pulling me back out of the house.

"Hey.. what's the big deal?" I called to her in a little bit of frustration.

She completely ignored my question and proceeded to show me the building layout. Twenty large buildings were shaped like an Omega. She quickly went on to explain that the back line of cabins were used as the varying classrooms. The cabins along the sides were for housing, five on each side. The ones closest to the bottom row, were for guests and transfers before they progressed up by enrollment year. The seniors stayed in the cabins at the top of the rows, boys on the left side and girls on the right. The just left the two large, open air like structures at the top of the Omega. Those were the two temples, males on the left and females on the right.

I nodded a little absent minded as she explained the layout and structures, completely missing the mention of the temples. She talked about the other structures around the campus, like the climbing wall and volleyball pit and basketball court. My ears perked up when she mentioned the baseball field, that was just a little distance from Mr. D's strawberry fields.

"So your cabin would be number eleven." Bianca's playful smile turned to a sneer as the redhead who I had met from early was leisurely resting on the porch of cabin eleven.

"Why, hey you two." Rachel Elizabeth Dare smiled brightly, making Bianca hesitate to come any closer towards the porch.

"Uh.. well, maybe I'll see you around later or tomorrow some Percy." Bianca blushed and gritted her teeth at the same time, before turning around and hastily heading back to the big house.

"Hey, Rachel. Fancy seeing you here." I stammered out a little nervously.

"Oh, I was waiting on you. No biggie, really." She replied back, stepping off the porch and approaching me.

I gulped lightly as she reached for my hand, then pulled me inside of the cabin. There was just one bed prepared with a dresser full of clothes that seemed custom fit exactly for me. I thought it was a little peculiar, but I shrugged it off. It took me a moment longer, after having surveyed the mostly empty cabin, that Rachel was still holding onto my hand.

"So, I didn't get very far in my tour.." I trailed my words off in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but notice that." She paused, giving a little bit of a mischievous smile. "I guess I'm just gonna have to show you around myself, then."

"So, if nobody else is here early yet... why is Bianca?"

"Rumor is that her brother will be attending next year also." Rachel said that words with a slight touch of distaste.

"Oh, but that doesn't exactly get to why she's early."

"I was getting to that." She said with a forced smile. "Bianca is from an orphanage, supposedly because she doesn't have parents. At least, that's the story I've heard around campus."

"That's just terrible." I replied back in a hushed tone, unsure why I was nearly whispering when nobody else that I knew of was even around.

"She's a bit of an outcast, or at least she was at the summer enrollment and everything."

"Summer enrollment? You mean she's new too?"

Rachel rolled her eyes a little, but smiled playfully more. "She's just a freshman. She's not a transfer like you are."

With that, Rachel looped her arm through mine and escorted me out of the cabin and off towards the edge of campus and the woods.


	3. The infamous Percy Jackson

I wasn't exactly sure the redheaded girl was taking me, but I didn't object to being led around any. My mind did wander a few times back towards the pale but dark haired girl, Bianca. I hoped that she wasn't upset or anything about Rachel's intrusion any. I must have gotten a bit more lost in my thoughts of things than I had realized, as I felt a pinching tug on my arm.

"What're the thoughts swimming behind those pretty eyes of yours?" Rachel asked in a half teasing tone.

"I just can't really believe I'm gonna be living here."

"It's pretty amazing, huh?" She smiled back softly. "I wish I could stay here as well, myself."

I blinked a few times in a mixture of disbelief, confusion and uncertainty. It took me a few more moments to collect my jumbled, swimming thoughts and form a response.

"You don't stay here?"

She giggled lightly, as we had walked the edge of the woods and began to circle around towards the seaside of the campus. I mentally noted that the sports training stations would be coming upon before much longer. It was easy to admit and admire at how beautiful the campus was, possibly far more than anything else I'd seen.

"I'm actually enrolled at an all girls school, Clarion. It's not so bad really. During the week, I come stay the nights here and return for my classes in the morning." Rachel explained, though I'd have to confess that I wasn't exactly able to follow her completely.

"So if you're only here in the evenings, what do you do?" I asked her, puzzled.

"Oh, I'm actually like the guidance counselor. I use one of the back rooms, but we keep a lot of things up in the attic, so I tend to spend a bit of time in there as well."

"You're not then, like some grown women or anything are you?" I couldn't help but stammer lightly with the thought. "I mean, you're very pretty, but don't counselor's have to be.. well, older?"

Rachel Elizabeth Dare giggled more and playfully gave a light push against me. "Don't be ridiculous, Percy. I'm the same age as you. Sixteen."

A smile broke out across my face, the warm feeling of relief accompanying my returning ease. Rachel told me a little about the campus store and the few other places I'd yet to see or encounter. A storage shed, a military style bunker that was in the woods and used for some more extreme shop class experiments. She stopped eventually as we reached the edges of a large, lush field. It was the baseball field, as it held a noticeably different grass than the rest of the campus.

"Well, this is where you most want to see today, right?" She asked with a playful smile.

"How did you know?" I began to ask of her, before we were interrupted by a short, stocky man who was jogging directly at us and shouting loudly.

"Hey! You two there, don't you dare think of stepping onto my field!"

I turned and scrunched my nose as the overly hairy man stopped just feet from us, scanning us over carefully, almost as if we might be either gardeners or were responsible for bringing lunch.

"Coach Hedge." Rachel started in, to the short, burly man. "This is Percy Jackson, the new transfer student."

He eyed me over even more carefully this time, looking me up and down suspiciously. It took him another moment before he yelled for someone in the group of young guys out on the field, practicing.

"Underwood."

A young, pale man with reddish brown hair ran up with a slight limp. Like coach Hedge, he had on a cap over his mop of hair. The younger man was out of breath when he reached us, the coach giving him a bit of a frustrated glare.

"What's up, coach?"

"You remember anything about a Percy Jackson?" Coach Hedge asked sternly.

I studied them both, while the younger man fidgeted as he thought. He looked familiar but I wasn't sure from where or how. That was until he jogged my memory for me.

"Oh yeah, it was in Junior High." He started with his reply. "Yancy Academy had a young, talented infielder with that name. I had scouted him a couple times before, but lost track of him last year."

"You!" I pointed at the man, Underwood, while gaping slightly with my mouth open.

"You?" Coach Hedge repeated back in question.

"Grover, wasn't it?" I asked, ignoring the coach.

"Yeah. We tried to get you to enroll here last spring, but you were going to someplace in the city." Grover responded, the coach's eyes lighting up.

"Goode High." I replied back, which caused the coach to smile even bigger.

"So you're the infamous Percy Jackson." He said with a smile.

I felt Rachel squeeze on my hand for a brief moment, catching my attention as she was smiling as well. I felt like I had just walked into a bad joke, that everyone was aware of but me.

"I'm Gleeson Hedge, coach of the boys sports around here. Grover is my assistant." The older, short man continued to talk.

"Did he just say his name was Gleeson?" I whispered lightly to Rachel, who had to fight the urge to giggle.

"Well, as you can see, this is our baseball team. Not a whole lot here today, but we should have around fourteen players or so this year."

Coach Hedge just continued to talk, oblivious to the whispers passed between Rachel and myself, or the concerned fidgeting of Grover, who was tugging at the coach's sleeve.

"I believe you played third base, correct? Aside from being a skilled pitcher, so I've heard."

Coach Hedge kept rambling along, while I leaned in again to Rachel to whisper. "Two minutes ago, he had no idea who I was.. and now he's a big expert?"

"Well, we have some practice time left in the day. Enough for you to meet and greet some of your teammates." The coach finally started to turn around, as I stared at him blankly,

"Um, sir.. I didn't say I was here to play baseball or anything."

"So hurry up and c'mon, Jackson." Coach Gleeson Hedge was walking further away, back into the outfield and towards some of the players. "Fletcher, Nakamura. Get over here and meet the new guy."

Rachel gave me a sympathetic look but nudge me towards Grover. "Go on then."

"But I said I wasn't here to play baseball." I tried and replied back, but was caught off guard by Grover's bleating laugh.

"Right. One of the best infielders and pitchers on the east coast, and you don't wanna play now."

I stood there for a moment, my shoulders sagging a little before shrugging and following Grover towards the ball field.

"Good luck, Percy. See you tonight." Rachel called to me, as I headed to meet my new team.

"Tonight?" I asked Grover blankly, making him just bleat some more.

"Seems she likes you."

"She's not, not cute or anything.. just didn't expect any girls to like me or anything already.." I trailed my sentence off as we nearly reached the edge the rest of the team.

Coach Hedge led a a small group of players over and introduced them each. Ethan Nakamura and Lee Fletcher, the two senior captains. Ethan with his glossy black hair and dark eyes and Lee who had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes. Both were outfielders and pitchers. I quickly realized that I'd seen them both before at the New York state playoffs.

"Ah, you must be the new kid." Lee started to say, before Ethan quickly cut him short. Coach Hedge was rounding up the others.

"Perseus Jackson. I played against you a couple times before, had some friends who faced you as well last year."

I gulped as I recognized the Asian youth across from me. Before I could respond in kind, Coach Hedge came back with the rest of the team. He quickly began introductions as Ethan and myself stared each other down.

"Well, here is our newest member and starting third baseman." Coach Hedge began into his round of meet and greet.

You had the nearly identical second baseman and shortstop, Travis and Connor Stoll, both with mops of curly brown hair that hangs in their blue eyes. The other outfielder, a freshman, Will Solace who had sun-kissed blonde hair and blue eyes. The rest of the infielders, Mark, Sherman and Austin. That left the two catchers. A smaller freshman, wiry and unlucky looking, Jake Mason and a tall, muscled, and imposing older kid, Charles Beckendorf. Beckendorf had dark chocolate skin, black hair and brown eyes.

He slapped me hard on the shoulder, making me wince lightly, as he laughed about me arriving with Ms. Dare. "Seems you might already have a fan club building. Welcome aboard."

After the entire round of introductions were over, I started to head over to my side of the bases for fielding practice. Grover stopped me for a brief moment though first.

"All that stuff with Rachel, don't worry too much. Get used to it."


End file.
